One Step
by Aubrei Rose Seraph
Summary: "Love is something to me. Something to be both reveled and feared. To my people it's the most powerful magic in the world." -Adalae Dreygon; He deserved somebody to love and to be loved in return. All she wanted was that coveted position in his heart, but for Adalae that spot was already taken by a brilliant pair of green eyes long since dead. Main: SSxOC; DMxOC


First Step: The Truth

Love is something to me. Something to be both revealed and feared. To my people it's the most powerful magic in the world. Haiwei once told me that Adamo is Latin for 'to fall in love with'. He said that when you give your heart completely to one person and bond with them it creates a magic unlike any other, a magic more powerful than life itself. You go all your life saying you love one person or another never truly understanding the magnitude of those words. Dracai see beyond that simple world to the emotions behind it. Infinitamo Vinculum, is a sacred magic among the Dracai. We are all taught it's meaning at a young age along with this warning: Contribulatus cor contritum est vita; _A broken heart is a broken life_.

I knew of this scared vow and I swore myself to never love someone. For without love I would never let my heart be broken. I read about love a lot, you see, until I swore that the love those shared in the stories was my own. The pain of heart break and the joy of love. As long as I read about it I was safe; as long as I never let it touch me. Thinking about it now I was stupid. Love will find you without your knowing and without your will. I tried to protect against it. I tried so terribly hard.

And even after I resigned myself to the fate of loving others I was still blind. The pain of heartache and unrecognized love that I had felt in those books was nothing compared to the feeling of it in reality. To feel love so overwhelming and complete and have it rip your heart in two is the absolutely most painful, excruciating thing I have ever experienced. It's like walking around with a vise squeezing your heart ever minute. Sometimes the pain is soft and dull and other times it knocks the breath out of you leaving you feeling cold and empty. I should have paid better attention to the warnings and maybe then I would have more time.

Maybe then I wouldn't be dying. This is what happens when you break the Infinitamo Vinculum. Do I regret loving him? No. Despite the pain and the fear of dying there were good times. When I thought he loved me as well. When everything was normal and routine and I thought life was perfect. Do I regret anything? Yes. I regret two lives I am leaving behind. Two lives more important to me than the fear of my own death.

Even as I stand here looking up where it all began, to my childhood home I didn't regret the love that I felt for them. Even if the man that I loved waited for me in those halls and pain was inevitable I would never regret it. The walls were warm to my cooling skin as I leaned against them for support. As much as I didn't regret anything I was still afraid. Could I do this? Could I irrevocably change the life of two people? Could I do this? To any God that is listening please hear my prayer. Let me make it through to the end. Let me last long enough to protect those that I am dying for.

He was not happy. Mind you he was never really happy about anything but today was special. A pain had started in his chest the moment he walked into the Great Hall. It wasn't like the normal pain that his body was use to. It was a squeezing aching pain that started in his heart and worked it's way to knocking the breath out of him. He poured a pain potion into his drink before downing the contents. It helped a little but the ache refused to leave. Looking our over all the heads of students sitting happily at their tables cloaked in their school colors he felt a snarl creeping up; stupid ignorant children and their ability to remain blissfully unaware of the world around them. There was a war going on and despite the Ministries attempts to hide this fact they couldn't ignore the increased attacks around the country. Yet many parents still found the "courage" to send their brats to the school. While there was a decline in attendance it wasn't significant and the tables before him remained full. It was times like these that he wondered why he even continued teaching.

It didn't help his mood that he had been denied yet again the spot as DADA teacher. Albus spoke with him weeks ago about it, informing him that with his duties as a spy it wasn't a good idea for him to have that much on his plate. Potions was easy for him practically second nature and required little to no effort. Plus he said he found the perfect candidate. He couldn't wait to see this _perfect candidate_ that Albus was raving about and watch them fail like all the teachers before them. He sneered at the eyes that moved towards him making more than one student yelp in fear before turning their head back to the table. Albus sat three down from him between Minerva and Filius but he could see that Minerva's seat was empty. Like always she was out welcoming the new students at the gates getting them ready to be sorted.

Looking across the tables to the one underneath the red and gold banners he glared at the black hair sitting their surrounded by more than one red head. How he hated the boy who looked more and more like James every day. If not for those startling green eyes he would have ignored the boy completely. But he couldn't and every time he looked into those eyes he saw Lily and the guilt gripped him painfully once more. It was the boys fifth year and he was finally growing into his skin. If not for his pesky Godfather prowling around the castle grounds it would be easier for him to ignore the arrogant brat.

When the doors opened and the first years started walking in he was pulled from his thoughts. The seat to his right at the end of the table was still empty and he smirked hoping they never showed up. Maybe then Albus would be inclined to listen to reason. It wasn't until all students were sorted that Albus rose and addressed everyone. "I welcome each and every one of you to this new year at Hogwarts. All clubs are having recruitment in the following weeks and you should ask your Heads of House for lists of each club. Quidditch tryouts will be later in the month and we hope that this season will be as always full of excitement and thrills. As you know there will be changes to the teaching staff again this year, and we are excited to welcome another graduate of Hogwarts to the family. As you all know the Defense Against the Dark Arts has always been … a lucrative position and we have had many teachers come and go, but I believe that we will all be excited to finally have a permanent teacher. Seeing as she is running a little late introductions will be made…" Just then the doors to the hall began to open and all eyes turned locking onto the figure that just walked in. When the person stepped into the hall all mouths fell open and even Severus couldn't hide his shock.

The woman that stepped through the door was magnificent and for a moment he felt a sense of deja vu. Her skin was alabaster and clear and stark contrast to her midnight strands as they fell behind her in loose waves. Her shirt was a startling shade of purple that rested off her shoulders with long sleeves that buttoned at her wrists. On top of her shirt she wore a black corset that looked to be made of snake skin or some kind of reptilian hide. It cupped her breast snugly showing off just enough cleavage not to be vulgar but enough to have some of the male students shifting uncomfortably in their seats. The straps reached up to her shoulders where the wrapped around her neck leaving her chest and shoulders bare. A skirt fit her frame snugly pulling up at on side showing off a creamy leg and knee high dragon skin boots with cravings in Latin engraved in it. Over everything she wore robes of the deepest black. The embroidered symbols were intricate but still subtle and the sleeves reached long hiding her hands from view. That was until she moved one hand to move a stray strand of hair from her face. They long and looked sharp as if they were claws and painted a marvelous obsidian. Her eyes however were the most startling thing about her as they mirrored the color of her blouse almost perfectly and seemed to shimmer with light. Sensing that she was being stared at she smiled at those around her before Albus's voice boomed across the hall pulling everyone's attention back to him. "Ah and here she is! Everyone I would like to welcome to our teaching staff Professor Adalae Dreygon our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher!" Severus almost fell out of his chair. Adalae!?

The whispers of excitement drifted towards her followed by a thundering applause. She turned to smile softly at the students sitting around her a sense of nostalgia hitting her at the sight. Almost seventeen years since she stepped in these hallowed halls and it still felt like yesterday when she walked up to the old worn hat and waited for it to set her destiny. Despite feeling the warmth from the students welcome there was one person she was most worried about. She scanned the table and saw him sitting on one end his dark eyes locking with hers. His mask was in place blocking most of his emotions, but even as skilled as he was at Occlumens she could still make out anger and pain in those dark eyes. As she moved through the tables she glanced around at all the faces watching her in awe before making her way up to the only remaining seat. Her father smirked his eyes twinkling behind his half moon spectacles. The only chair left at the table was next to Severus. Damn him! Gracefully she made her way to the empty seat sitting softly in it as her father's voice rose above the chatter again. Even behind his ever present mask she could see the surprise in his eyes and even a bit of anger. So far so good; she just had to keep telling herself that and maybe she would get through this year. "I hope you all treat her with the same respect that you treat all your teachers. And with that let that feast begin!"

"Hello Severus." For a moment she debated on saying anything to him. Knowing the man from her youth he would scorn her in her attempt at pleasantries with one of his dark sneers, but the excitement that she felt upon seeing him outweighed her trepidation. She saw him stiffen at her voice and she almost chuckled at the accuracy of her deduction. "Adalae." He still hadn't looked at her and she almost laughed at his behavior. Or maybe it was her nerves she really couldn't tell anymore. Realizing he wasn't going to say anything else to her she turned her to those in front of her.

Always the bearers of oblivious optimism she loved children. How they could stay so happy despite the turbulent times upon them made her want to fight to keep the smiles on their faces. It was children that made life worth protecting. She met a pair of black eyes at the Slytherin table giving them a brief nod before turning to scan the rest of the students. Most students were talking loudly. Most conversations of which where about her. Being Dracai allowed her senses to be heightened and gave her access to every conversation taking place.

Her eyes landed on a pair of green eyes staring at her with curiosity behind huge glasses and despite those talking around him he was silent. A hand unconsciously reached up to touch the scar she knew was there under his bangs before he turned away from her. Those eyes while filled with suspicion were as familiar to her as the black pair ignoring her to her left and she felt her heart tighten in memory. Along with an all too familiar face and she was thrown back seventeen years. Harry James Potter. She felt a barrage of emotions staring at him but did not let any of them appear on her face. Fear, happiness, and sadness were the prominent ones with guilt coming in a strong second. Despite the fact that she knew he was a student here it still surprised her to see him in the flesh.

Her heart clenched sharply making her dizzy at the pain. Only ten minutes in the castle and the pain had returned. This was not a good sign. She had to take a deep breath before turning her gaze from him. Instead she let her gaze linger on the source of the pain trying with all her might to keep it off her face. As if sensing her emotions he looked at her out of the corner of his eye, one eyebrow raised in question. Realizing that she was staring she put on a quick smile. "You look good Severus."

"Good?" He looked dumb struck at her comment and it made her laugh. While he did look extremely tired and pale he was far better looking than she would have thought. His hair was still shiny as always far too silky and soft for a man, which always made him the but of jokes in school. If one took to time to actually feel the strands they would realize it was anything but greasy. On more than one occasion in school she tried to get him to wear it differently telling him that people would make fun of it less if he did, but he always snarled at her before stomping away.

That snarl was creeping onto his face now at her comment. His eyes had shadows under them but that was a constant with him. He looked older and there were creases around his eyes but it still didn't make him look any less handsome, even with the slightly crooked nose. She couldn't see under his robes to know if he had loss any weight but he didn't look scrawny and that made her heart ease. "Honestly I was expecting to see a skeleton sitting beside me." He glared at her but she just chuckled still looking him over. "I'm glad that my father is making sure you aren't killing yourself. Though I am sure you try to fight him on everything." He snarled at her but she just shook her head. "Don't give me that look I'm not insulting you. I'm glad that you are doing ok." Her soft smile seemed to reach him and he turned away from her taking a sip from his goblet. His fingers were still long and she could see they were well cared for despite the scars. His hands were his life and almost as valuable as his potions.

She remembered on many occasions those hands slinging hexes at her in their DADA classes. "And you look the same as always; ever cheerful and annoying." His words were soft laced with disdain, but she knew he was trying to be polite in his own weird way. "Father didn't tell you I was coming did he."

"Your _father_ has a pension for leaving out certain details yes."

"And yet you are surprised?" He smirked looking down at the gray haired man talking to Minerva. "No… however it is still an annoying trait." She chuckled again the feeling of happiness filling her momentarily erasing the pain. They were actually having a decent conversation and he was being cordial. Despite the years since their last meeting it almost felt like they were students again studying together in the library and arguing over whose grades were higher.

They spent the rest of the meal in silence and Adalae was grateful. When the feast was over and the students piled out of the hall heading towards their dorms the teachers made their way to her Dumbledore's office. It looked the same even after all these years with only a few minor changes. Fawkes sang to her as she entered fluffing it's feathers in excitement. The pictures on the walls watched her as she walked in smiles on some of their faces having watched her grow up in these walls. She nodded to them in respect before taking a seat away from the light of the fire. Her temperature had moved from shockingly cool to it's normal warmth thus she had no need for the extra warmth of the fire. Severus moved to sit right next to her much to her surprise and she promptly kicked his foot when he sat down electing a glare in her direction. It only made her smile. "Now that we are all here I think this meeting can begin."

She wasn't surprised that the majority of the meeting was about the war brewing. Yet while they were discussing protective measures for the castle Adalae let her eyes wonder to the man next to her. She watched him rubbing his left arm as if no one would notice and she reached out her hand grasping his arm. He froze at her touch but didn't let his eyes wonder from her father talking from his desk. Trying to pull away he moved his arm but she hung on giving him a stern look. Like many times before it made him shiver in relief as her magic washed over his arm. She could hear him breath out a sigh as the pain melted away. Better I take it? He tensed again at her in his thoughts before the familiar feeling sunk in. Yes, thank you.

He is angry about something? Do you think he knows I'm here. He didn't ask how she knew this and simply shook his head. "Adalae I know that it has been awhile since you've been here but you know this castle better than anyone. I am leaving you in charge of Patrols schedules."

"Yes, Headmaster."

"Severus will be assisting you, if merely to get you reacquainted with the castle." She fought down her laughter at the look of defiance on Severus' face trying not to laugh. "Is there a problem Severus?"

"Of course not, Headmaster."

Always getting in trouble Severus.

Always getting out of it, Adalae. Despite his snippy tone the corner of his mouth twitched up in a half smile. "Alright if nobody has anything else I will see you all in the morning." With that everyone left the room leaving Minerva, Adalae, and Severus alone with the headmaster. When the last person left the room Minerva rushed to Adalae enveloping her in a tight hug. "Oh its so good to see you!"

"You too Minerva." Minerva held her out looking her over from top to bottom. "Bless my eyes! Have you been eating right? You look thin and your skin is paler than I remember."

"I am fine, Matre! Calm down." She let the laughter bubble out of her at the woman's flittering. Minerva was like a mother to her, looking after her as a child chasing away the nightmares. In fact she was the only mother she had ever known. They were her family whether related by blood or not. "Severus I assume that by your surprise upon Adalae's arrival that Voldemort does not know of Adalae's return yet."

"That is correct, but after tonight I will not be able to keep it a secret."

"No I understand. If he asks do not hide the fact that she is here." Severus looked concerned but Adalae shook her head. "It's alright Severus. I knew that coming back here would put me in his sights." And she did. It was the only way to make sure that his eyes were else where. She reached out with her mind to feel the spirit of the castle begging it for its help. It moved around her in the walls running through the hallways and into each room. It circled around her and those in the room protecting, enveloping them in its magic. They may not feel it like she did but it was there none the less.

The castle was her home growing up and she had always had a special connection to the building. It protected her and gave her a place to feel safe. It did that to all its children that passed through the walls despite their views; however, only a select few were awarded a special place in its heart. He may not have realized it but Severus occupied one of those coveted positions and she was sure had he known about it he would be less than pleased. However, Adalae was instantly glad that the castle protected him. If anybody needed it, it was Severus.


End file.
